capp1201fandomcom-20200214-history
Input/Output
Input/Output 1. Output is: a. Any device that is usually peripheral b. Any device that is used as a sensory object c. A flat panel d. the amount of something produced by a person, machine, or industry Answer: D Tessie Lester 2. Input is: a. Any device that is usually peripheral b. what is put in, taken in, or operated on by any process or system c. Any device that is used as a sensory object d. Sprays tiny amounts of ink Answer: B Tessie Lester 3. One type of printer is: a. Pixilation b. Biometric c. Laser d. Air Answer: C Tessie Lester 4. A monitor is: a. A flat panel displays b. A device that appeals to our senses c. Hear’s your voice and translates it into useful information d. A flat piece of paper Answer: A Tessie Lester 5. Where is the ball joint? a. Mouse b. Keyboard c. Monitor d. The Wires Answer: A Tessie Lester 6. What is a pixel? a. Uses body parts that are unique for security purposes? b. Uses light and reflection to move c. Tiny dot that represents one of 16.7 million colors d. 010101 Answer: C Tessie Lester 7. What appeals to our senses? a. Input b. Output c. Voice recognition d. Wires Answer: C Tessie Lester 8. What hears your voice and translate it into useful information? a. Voice recognition b. Ergonomic c. Input d. Output Answer: A Tessie Lester 9. Where is Qwerty located? a. Below the left-hand home keys b. Above the left-hand home keys c. On the opposite side of the left-hand home keys d. Above the right-hand home keys Answer: B Tessie Lester 10. Finger prints, voice recognition, facial recognition, and iris scanner are all a part of what? a. Flat panel display b. Ergonomic c. Biometrics d. QWERTY Answer: C Tessie Lester 11. Changing resolution does what? a. Sprays tiny amounts of ink b. changes the size of pixel c. inputs data into the computer to be used as info d. takes out information Answer: B Anniekate Burghduff 12. What is ergonomic? a. A keyboard made to place your hands in a proper position b. a printer c. uses a ball joint d. a regular keyboard Answer: A Anniekate Burghduff 13. High dynamic range is what? a. Pixels and resolution b. color and contrast c. appeals to our senses d. OLED Answer: B Anniekate Burghduff 14. Ultra-high definition is what? a. Pixels and resolution b. Color and contrast c. appeals to our senses d. input Answer: C Anniekate Burghduff 15. What are liquid crystals inside two flat pieces of glass? a. Printer b. Monitor c. Ink jet d. Mouse Answer: B Anniekate Burghduff 16. Optical- laser/ LED is used for what? a. Printing b. Resolution c. Moving a mouse d. The monitor Answer: C Anniekate Burghduff 17. Laser printers are what? a. Inexpensive b. About the same amount as an ink jet c. Expensive d. Worse than an ink jet Answer: C Anniekate Burghduff 18. What uses heat to produce ink to paper? a. Laser printer b. Inkjet printer c. Monitor d. Air Answer: A Anniekate Burghduff 19. What does output not apply to? a. Touch b. Sound c. Sight d. Smell Answer: D Anniekate Burghduff 20. Which does not apply to the keyboard? a. Qwerty b. Ergonomic c. Monitor d. Posture Answer: C Anniekate Burghduff